


I will always find you

by letlarrygo



Series: OTP drabbles [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 100-300 words, Drabbles, Hide and Seek, Lashton-implied, M/M, god I need to learn to tag, i think thats it, sad face, theres no Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlarrygo/pseuds/letlarrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to play hide and seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always find you

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, there will be more of these. I know its shit, I started writing it at like midnight last Wednesday but then just kind of left it oh well bye bye-Jade  
> Oops, forgot- I do not own 5SOS this is just fanfiction

 “Ash.”

“Lukey.” My voice mocked the tone of his, plaintive and pleading.

“Play hide and seek with me.”

“Really, I’m tired.” He pouted, looking up at me with his puppy face, lip piercing glinting in the light. “Okay then, counting now Lukey, one, two, three, four, five, six-.”

I trailed off counting in my head, eyes closed, head turned to face the wall “ready or not here I come.”

I started to search the tour bus for any sign of him, I mean there’s not really anywhere he could have gone, we’re moving for fucks sake.

I looked at all the bunk beds, then the living room, Cal was lying on the sofa.

 “Hey Cal, have you seen Luke anywhere?”

“Why, have you lost your boyfriend.”

“No, we’re playing hide and seek.” I glared at the back of his head.

“Cute.” I glared harder, trying to burn a hole in the back of his head.

I walk back to the bedroom, thinking Lukes probably given up by now, when I see a shape in Callums bunk. “Cal, wha- I thought you were in, ohh, found you.”

A blonde head peaks up from under the blankets “I thought you were never going to find me.”

“I’ll always find you baby.”


End file.
